A Supernatural Friend
by suany.barah
Summary: Sabrina,Puck,Daphne and Red are home alone. Uncle Jake, Granny Relda and Sabrina's parents were out of town for 2 1/2 weeks on a difficult case in England. While they were gone Sabrina and the rest have encounters with a strong force that can put them in harms way. Will they defeat this nemesis or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. Also this is my first fanfic ever, I tried. I post every Saturday BTW.

Sabrina Grimm was having the worst dream she could never have imagined. She was in her bed, any casual day then she looked out the window. It went from very light and sunny outside to very dark and foggy. Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes. Her pupils must be playing tricks on her she thought. She sprinted to the window and saw Puck. He was in the heart of the fog. She heard twigs snapping, the wind blowing. Why is Puck out there? The wind got harder. She was pretty sure her hair would be pulled out of her scalp any second, the wind was hard. The winds noise seam to sound like people speaking. Sabrina tried to understand what they were saying but she couldn't. It all sounded like a whole bunch of whispering. Sabrina grabbed unto the outside of her window so she won't be pushed away. She looked down at Puck. He didn't move a bit. The wind only affected his hair and clothes, the rest of his body stayed perfectly still. Then she heard what sounded like a bow and arrow. She looked down at Puck, he was not there anymore. All she saw was fog. Sabrina was startled. Where did he go?

Sabrina woke up to what felt like she was in cold, ice water. She looked at her body. She was soaking wet. She looked up to see a smiling Puck, he was dead.

"Wake up Grimm" he said with a smirk. Sabrina didn't reply. All she did was him a death glare. He is not worth talking to. She got up took clothes and a towel and opened the door. Before she stepped out the door she looked outside her door. There was bucket on top of her door.

"Typical" she thought. A smile crept on her face. She turned around and quickly took the smile off.

"I believe you need to leave" Sabrina told Puck gesturing toward the door.

"Whatever" Puck said. She was surprised he didn't call her anything. "Was he that gullible" Sabrina thought. He walked out the door getting soaking wet with ice cold water that smells like thought this was too hilarious. She cracked up, she could barely breath. "Who falls for their own prank" she said. She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She could hear Pucks hard footstep walk by the bathroom to his room. He must have been pissed. "Today might be better than I expected" she thought. She finished taking a shower and got dressed. She put on a White tank top with a pink transparent shirt on top. She put on deep black skinny jeans with a black cardigan and light pink converse.

"Perfect" she thought looking into the mirror. Then she heard a distinct whistling sound. She paused for a while but then remembered she wasn't the only one in the house. She walked back to her room. She put away her towel and went downstairs for breakfast.

"What is she making now" she thought. She went down stairs to the kitchen. Then her jaw dropped. Nobody was there. But.. Puck was just at her room. She sneaked up to his room. She went to his trampoline and there she saw a blonde haired boy in his slumber. Sabrina was scared. If Puck wasn't at her room then who was, and how did they get in? The thought of someone braking into their house made her hair stand up. She went back to her room. She looked at the time. It was 5 in the morning. Now something really was wrong because Puck wasn't pranking her or setting up a prank on her. Then she heard something creak and bump against the door.

"Speak of the devil" she thought. She opened the door. Puck froze.

"Just because you are not moving doesn't mean I can't see you" she said folding her arms.

"Whatever burger breath" he said leaving. She went downstairs to make herself something to eat. She made coffee and ate it with sweet bread. Entenmanns was her favorite choice for sweat bread. Then she turned on the television and put her coffee on the coffee table (Ironic). She ate happily for she was eating "normal" food. When she finished she looked at the clock 6:30. She got up and texted her friend Bree. Her real name was Gabriela but she felt 4 syllables was 4 too many. She called her Bree for short.

"Coming in 30 minutes" she texted to Bree

"KK" she wrote back. Sabrina went to the kitchen. Daphne was already halfway done with her purple oatmeal.

"Good morning _Liebling_" Granny Relda said.

"Morning" she replied back.

"I am going to go pick up Bree, bye"

"Goodbye and stay safe" Relda replied.

"Ok seeya later" Sabrina said as she walked out the door. She thought about when Granny Relda said stay safe. Sure she lived in a town full of everafters and surprises in every corner but she was sixteen already. She can handle herself. She turned on the black Honda and drove to Bree's. When she got there she told Bree about her strange morning. Bree told her it must have been a dream but Sabrina wasn't positive.

"What about the last day of school dance "asked Bree?

"I'm thinking about Tyler" Sabrina said smiling.

"Well let's see what he says" Bree said as they parked.

"We'll see" Sabrina said. They said their goodbyes and separated to find their lockers. Sabrina was sure Tyler would say yes, unless he's taken. But the thought of getting rejected didn't bother her. She would just ask anybody else. Sabrina closed her locker. She looked behind her. Tyler was there.

"Hey Tyler you going to the dance with anyone"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Tyler you going to the dance with anyone" Tina Taylor asked. Sabrina didn't like her much, she always tries to embarrass her and ends up being the embarrassed one. Sabrina jumped into the conversation.

"No, he's going with me" she said smiling at Tyler. He smiled back.

"Yeaa sorry Tina but i'm kinda taken" he said looking at Sabrina.

"Ohh I understand" Tina said while walking away. Tyler waited for Tina to completely leave until he spoke.

"How d'you know that I was afraid Tina might ask me" Tyler said to Sabrina closing his locker.

"I figured" she said smiling.

"Well, thanks for saving me, I'm glad I didn't have to feel like a jerk and say no."

"Anytime" Sabrina said

"Oh and I was wondering, do you actually want to go with me like in real life" Sabrina asked.

"Why not" was Tyler's response.

Sabrina smiled.

"What do you want to go as?"

"How about a 40's couple, if that's OK with you" he said.

"I actually like it, but we should be classy, I have this dark red dress i can wear and you can just wear a black tuxedo and we have our costume" she said.

"Great" he said.

"Perfect" she said. Then she said her goodbyes and left

Then the last person in the world she wanted to see appeared.

"Grimm" he said," whats with the guy over there."

"I can't talk to guys anymore" she said.

"Well, just to let you know that guy can be a rapist or part of the scarlet hand" he replied

"Give me a break" she said.

"I'm serious, remember that girl who you were friends with, she turned out to be part of the scarlet hand" Puck said.

"Still, your being over protective" she replied. He blushed. Sabrina looked away she didn't want him to be embarrassed because she never did. But he kept on talking.

"So what were you too talking about."

"We were talking about the last day of school dance."

"So your going with him tomorrow?"

"Yea, what about you?"

"I'm going with Tina" he answered. Sabrina chuckled.

"What'so funny?"

"She just asked Tyler like not too long ago" she said.

"Well, now she ended up going with me" he said gesturing to himself.

"Cool" she said widening her eyes.

"So what are you guys planning to be dressed as" Sabrina asked trying to get the conversation of Tina.

"We have to dress up" he asked.

"Well yeah they said it's kind of like a Halloween thing but it's prom. Also, they said you and your partners costumes should match or relate. It would be weird for Dorothy to be going with Batman" she finished.

"We haven't talked about it yet. What are you going as?"

"We are going to be a classy 40's couple" she said smiling at her idea.

"Cool" he said."I wonder what we are gonna be but I'm sure it's going to be something creative."

"Better hurry up though the dance is on Friday today is Wednesday" Sabrina acknowledged .

"I know that Grimm" he said.

They walked into homeroom. The tables were put into 4's. Sabrina wondered why. She sat down in any random seat. Puck slid in front of her.

"Whyyyyy" she thought to herself. Then Bree sat next to her. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Then Tina sat next to Puck, smiling that no one had before._ Great._ Almost all the girls in the school thought that Puck was over the top cute. She didn't know what they saw in him. Neither did Bree after hearing Sabrina's encounters with him. Sabrina thought first period English wasn't going to be fact, it wasn't. They were doing a project on ancient Mesopotamia and Tina stared at her the entire time. Sabrina just wanted her to say something so she can tell her off. But she didn't dare, she knew what Sabrina was capable of. Last time a girl messed with Sabrina the whole school turned on her. Then she left the school because she didn't want to make things right. What a wuss.

* * *

Sabrina's Point of View

The day went by pretty fast, it was already lunch. I sat with Bree at the table outside. I didn't eat lunch here. It was equally disgusting as Granny Relda's food. I sat out side with Bree texting. Then I got a text from Puck.

Puck: Where are you

Sabrina: Outside with Bree, Why?

Puck: Curious

Sabrina: Ur being Over protective, Wait are you afraid i might be with Tyler?

Puck didn't respond after that text I sent him. I wondered why he didn't like Tyler so much. He doesn't normally act like this. Oh well, Puck is weird in unexplainable ways.

* * *

Pucks Point of View

I wonder where Grimm is. Wait... Why all of a sudden am i caring about Grimm. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT GRIMM. Well maybe a little, wait noo I don't care about Sabrina. I just want to know if she is alive so the old lady will keep giving me food. Yea that's why. Tyler better not be with her. WAIT, i don't care if she's with Tyler, I have Tina. Lemme just text her so I can know.

Sabrina: Ur being Over protective, Wait are you afraid i might be with Tyler?

WHAT NO, I don't care,well maybe i do,no i don't. Why am I arguing with myself. I don't care about Sabrin I mean Grimm. I just need her to be alive so the old lady can give me food PERIOD.

* * *

Sabrina went home to get her costume ready. She took out her amazing red dress that she got for special occasions. She looked at the dress then she knew how she would wear it.

"Hey Granny" she said walking to her grandmother.

"Yes _Liebling"_ she said.

"Can I go shopping with Bree today" Sabrina asked,"The dance is pretty soon and I want to get everything ready."

"Of course, you can get money from my purse" Relda said.

"OK thanks Granny" Sabrina said. She walked up to Granny's purse and took out a 20 dollar bill. She texted Bree and left to her car. When they went to the mall they went to one of Sabrina's favorite stores Hot Topic. There Sabrina bought a black cap with a black veil. She also bought black gloves and deep red lipstick. After that they went to Macy's to buy heels. Sabrina bought tall black leather heels. When they went home Sabrina was ready for this prom. She hung up her dress and put it in a black dress protector and behind the closet so Puck won't ruin it. She couldn't wait for prom.


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Day

(SPOV)

School was done, finally, and today was prom. Yay. I can't wait to put on my dress and my heels and put on makeup. I better go shower before Puck gets in it and ends up making the room smell like the Ferryport Landing Dump, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I left everything in it's place and went to shower.

(PPOV)

So today is prom. Im pretty exited. Me and Tina decided to paint white shirts from the pattern in the music video "Somebody That I Used To Know." They came out pretty good. Then she bought a wig and we had our costume. It may be simple but it's pretty creative. I wonder if we are having a competition for best costume. We probably are and if we do me and Tina are most likely to win. Anyways, I gotta go shower. I went to the bathroom and guess who's in there. Grimm. Does she have to hog that bathroom so much. Dammit. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. Adventure Time is hilarious. Then i heard the door open. Yes, Grimm is out. She was in a white towel, the shortest one i have ever seen.

"What are you looking at" she said coming out the bathroom. I just smiled. I didn't have time for smart comebacks right now. I have to get ready.

(SPOV)

I moisterised and put on my dress. I did the smokey eye and put in my black gloves. Then put my hat on. Since it was small it needed a pin. I clipped it on. I like the way the veil fit me. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened, Tyler. He was wearing his tux. He looked great. But he had something added to his costume. Fangs. Hey, this is for you. He handed me a pair of fangs in a plastic cover. They looked so realistic.

"Put them on, I think it would be better if we were also vampires" he smiled. His fangs looked so real too. I asked him to come in. He did.

" I'll be back" I said," You can sit here while i put these on, feel free to watch TV" I said pointing to the couch.

"Ok thanks. You look great by the way" he said. I blushed.

"Thanks. you look good too." He winked and sat on the couch. I went upstairs. I put on the fangs and used white eye shadow on my arms, chest and face to give me that pale look vampires have. I curled the bottom of hair and applied the red lipstick. I think I looked great. I hope that Tyler does too.

(PPOV)

I heard the door open. I turned off the light off and opened the door. I saw Tyler. He actually looked ok. Then I saw Sabrina. Wow. She looked amazing. I mean she looked ok too. Why was she blushing. Ugh whatever I need to get ready. Then i heard this whispering sound. Jealous much, it said. I looked downstairs they were still talking. I looked behind me no one there either. Who was that? Probably my imagination. Whatever.

(SPOV)

I put on my heels and went downstairs. The party was in half an hour. I went downstairs.

"Ready"I asked.

"Yes" he said.

" Hey can i go with you guys?" Puck and Tina were in the doorway.

"Niiice" I said looking at their costume.

"Thank you" he said bowing. We went in the car. I sat in the front seat with Tyler. Puck and Tina were in the back. When we got there we could hear the booming music from the party. Boy was this going to be fun.

* * *

We went in. There was the door way to the gym. Filled with smoke. You couldn't see a thing. Puck and Tina went in first. When they entered you could hear claps and whistles. Then it was our turn. We walked in hand in hand. When we went through the smoke the gym looked amazing. There were balloons everywhere, a DJ at he end of the room, a refreshment and snack table and a whole bunch of people wearing awesome costumes. Everybody started clapping and looking at us with awe. We were stunning. The people from yearbook took a picture of us. Then we actually walked in. I went to Bree. She and her date Ben were Beauty and The Beast.

"OMG you guys look amazing" Bree said

" You guys look awesome too" I said looking at them. She wore a yellow dress that was very elegant and large. Then we started dancing. The music was very hype and active. I was having so much fun. I saw Puck looking at me. I looked at him and he looked away. He was acting strange.

(PPOV)

I looked at Sabrina dancing with Tyler. I hate to say it but they make a nice couple. I looked at her dress. She looked awesome in it and I hate to admit that too. Then she looked at me and that's when I noticed that I was looking directly at her. I looked away, embarrassed.

(SPOV)

I was having so much fun. Me and Bree were dancing like animals and then a slow song came up. Me and Tyler danced. His arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. I stared into his light blue eyes. He stared into my dark blue eyes. Then we started talking.

"Having fun" he said.

"Yea" I said.

"Good" he said, then he leaned in. I did too but then the song stopped. I let go immediately. I looked at Puck and man did he look upset. I wonder what Tina did.

(PPOV)

I looked over to Sabrina again. She was dancing with Tyler. They looked into it. Then he leaned in. Sabrina did as well. I got really mad. But I wasn't jealous right, well no. I just think that guy is dangerous. She looked at me. The song ended, thank god. Sabrina looked at me. I fixated my eyeballs on something else so she won't think I was looking at her.

(NPOV)

"Having fun guys" Mr. Benton said.,

"YEA" the crowd screamed

"Well, it is now time to announce the winners of todays contests" he said.

"WOO" the crowd screamed again.

"First the prom king an queen which was (drum roll) Sabrina and Tyler!"

Everybody cheered for the dashing couple. They placed a crown on both Sabrina and Tyler then they got off stage.

"The winners for most creative were (drum roll) Ashley and Ronn!" The croud cheered once again. Ashley was Mona Lisa she had a frame and everything. Ronn was the Vitruvian man he had a rinng and arms and legs made of wax. It was briliant.

"Runner ups are (another drum roll) Puck and Tina!"

The crowd roared. Puck and Tina's outfits were really creative they painted it so accurate.

Then everyone danced a little more and went home. The prom was a success.


End file.
